The instant invention relates generally to motor vehicle sun visor attachments and, more particularly, to a multi-adjustable sun visor adapted to be attached to a pre-existing visor in a vehicle to provide a variety of adjustments.
Effective sun-shading equipment is obviously of utmost importance for optimum driving conditions. To that end, sun visors have long been part of standard motor vehicle equipment. Moreover, a variety of sun shading structures have been developed to provide additional protection from sun glare for both drivers and passengers. Some representative examples of these structures are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. to Karford (4,792,176), Jasso (4,913,483), Vu et al (4,982,992), Vandergriff (4,950,021) and Ades (5,306,065).
The Kafford structure is a visor extension unit with a laterally slidable panel and a downwardly slidable panel contained therein. When shading is needed at the side window of the driver or front-seat passenger, the existing sun visor must be pivoted along with the attached visor extension unit to the side window, leaving the front windshield area open to sun glare.
The Jasso structure is merely a glare shield, removably clippable to an existing sun visor. The glare shield is basically designed to intercept sun rays when the existing sun visor is not in use.
The Vandagriff structure is an adjustable sun visor unit attachable to an existing sun visor for use either at the front windshield or at a side window of the driver or front-seat passenger. This unit has a divisible, laterally movable, upper panel with an attached supplementary lower panel. The visors of the unit are not able to be moved independently of each other.
The Ades structure provides for simultaneous shading of the front and side window, however, it only allows for limited longitudinal, vertical and angular circular adjustment and then only if employed in the less preferred alternative embodiment.
None of the above-described supplemental units provides features for simultaneously shading of the front windshield or a side window of the driver or a front-seat passenger while allowing for complete longitudinal, vertical and angular circular adjustment of the supplemental unit. Furthermore, none of the above-mentioned units employ the use of a ball and socket in combination with a rotating hinge to accomplish the subject movement, further incorporating a lateral extension, which is simple to use and easy to manufacture. Additionally, none of the above-mentioned inventions allow for angular movement of the sun visor directly in front of the driver or passenger without movement of the sun visor to the left of the driver or right of the passenger, respectively.
Consequently, a need exists for an attachable and extendible visor attachment which provides for simultaneous shading of both the front windshield and a side window for a driver or from-seat passenger which can be longitudinally, vertically, angularly, circularly, and laterally adjusted independently from the existing sun visor. The unit should be simple in design and construction for inexpensive manufacture and for ease in use by a driver or passenger in a vehicle.